Don't Fear the Reaper
by Made Of Wax
Summary: Jason Voorhees has found a new girl to stalk and destory. But will he go through with his killing plans?


My heart is racing as fast as it can without it exploding. The adrenaline rushing through my body is at an all-time high as I made my legs move as fast as they could through the forest.

No matter how fast I run, the noises of someone behind me kept right next to me, as well as the sound of metal slashing through the plants that I am tearing myself through.

Fresh blood dripped down my legs and arms from the cuts that the thorny bushes that I am having to run through.

I had to try my best not to trip on all the tree roots covering the ground. How is this hockey-masked maniac catching up with me?

I continued running, not caring about how much my legs burn, or the fact that I am bleeding and I can be running through poison ivy for all I know.

As I was just about to jump over a large tree trunk that had fallen over, I felt something hit the back of my head extremely hard, causing myself to fall to the ground, well, into a bush, and I blacked out.

I woke up in an unfamiliar place. The smell of decaying bodies filled the air, making me not want to breath.

I would breath through my mouth, but I hate doing that because I always think that I will taste the smell. And tasting dead bodies is something I never want to have to taste.

My whole body is in pain. But the pain is the worst in my head. I can feel the dry blood slowly flaking away from the back of my head every time I moved.

If my blood is dry, that must mean that I have been passed out for quite some time. I looked at my arms and legs to see them not bloody. What? I could have sworn that there was blood all over my arms and legs from running through the forest away from the killer.

Wait, did the killer knock me out and bring me into this really weird underground place? and did the killer also clean the blood off of me?

That is something that a killer definitely wouldn't do.

I looked closer at my arms and legs to see a little bit of smeared blood left over. Obviously someone tried to clean off the blood, but didn't do that great of a job at it.

I also realize that My ankles are tied together, and so are my hands. Of course. This is turning more and more into a horror movie.

The man just stood there, not saying anything. He is only a few feet away from me.

His machete is still held tightly in his dirty hands as I saw him breathing heavily. The sound of the air going through the hockey mask just made things even more scary.

"What did I ever do to you?" I asked, trying my best to hold back a sob of fear.

The guy tilted his head to the side like he was confused or thinking. What the hell is wrong with him? If he is going to kill me, I want him to get it over with now and not make me wait in fear.

I noticed that there is no blood on the machete. Well, no fresh blood. I don't know if the red-ish crusty stuff is rust or very old blood. I looked down the machete and to his hand to see a little bit of semi-fresh blood on his glove.

He must have hit me in the back of my head instead of slashing me open with the machete. So does he want me dead or alive?

The man slowly lowered his machete, making himself look just a little less intimidating. I saw that his breathing isn't as heavy as it was before.

But my breathing is still heavy, and my throat is extremely dry. My body hurts, and I just want to go home.

Now, you may wonder what I'm doing in this situation. Well, it all started out as a camping trip to get away from everything. College has been stressful, and I have always loved camping, and when I heard about this camp-sight being 'haunted', of course I had to come check it out.

People aren't supposed to go here, but I'm 19 and wanted to have more fun, so I came here to camp. All you have to do is climb over a fence and you're in.

All the cabins were unlocked, so I chose the cleanest one, which wasn't all that clean actually. But it was better than nothing, because my tent wasn't that big.

But I packed enough food, water, and clothes to last me two weeks, as well as all the bathroom stuff that I need.

But when I went into the woods to get some firewood, that's when everything got worse.

I can still feel my head bleeding. Spots scattered my vision as I tried to stay conscious from the painful head wound that is telling my body to black out.

I couldn't stand it anymore. No matter how hard I tried to stay awake and know what is going to happen to me and my body, I couldn't keep my eyes open.

I completely blacked out.

~2 Days Later~

The smell of burning wood filled my lungs as I opened my eyes. I don't know where I am, how I got here, or how long I was out. But I do know that my head still hurts like a b*itch. I put my hands to my head, feeling no dried blood. Strange. Last I remembered, there was blood on my head and was dripping down the front of my face.

Did the Scary Man clean me up? I shuddered thinking about him cleaning my face.

I realize that I am in the same place that I was when I had blacked out. It felt like I was asleep forever. But how long had it really been? A few minutes? Hours? Days? Who knows.

Everything looks the same, but there is one thing missing. A pretty big, scary thing missing. The Scary Man.


End file.
